Leveling
In this game, your heroes level up and become stronger through experience gained from fighting battles and consuming XP potions. When your team engages in a fight and defeats the boss at the end of the dungeon level, your team gains experience points for the completion of the level. You will also collect XP potions through repeated playthrough of levels, and are used towards heroes that require a quick XP boost to bring them up to your team's current level. To improve the power of your Heroes even more you can upgrade them with stars and ascend them with Evos. Gaining Experience In this team of all Water heroes, they gain 108XP points in addition to the gold and other rewards dropped during the dungeon fight. Among the rewards are XP potions of different quality. These items are typically used when you amass more heroes during the lifetime of your gameplay. You'll acquire new heroes that begin at level 1, you'd want to quickly level them up to your current Player Level so that they can be as competitive as your other heroes in your team. To access your collected XP potions, you can open the Hero tab and click the green potion icon found at the bottom of the tab where the XP progress bar is located. This will bring up the menu for the different types of potions that you've collected. The quantity collected is displayed under each icon, and clicking it will consume one potion. The danger of fighting a dungeon could be stressful, especially when your team narrowly completes the level with three stars. By using Quick Loot, you will not only save time but also guarantees a boss chest. This method, on the other hand, will not reward your party with experience points. Make sure you spend some gold to gain the full power of your Hero's abilities after leveling up. To do so open the Abilities tab and upgrade the desired ability. This is also necessary if a Hero is ascended and gains a new Ability. Beware: The higher the Hero Level is the more XP and gold you will need. The Maximum Level for Heroes is 80. It cannot exceed the Player Level. The level of the Hero's abilities cannot exceed the level of that Hero. Player Level The Player Level increases with Player XP which is gained from Quests, successful Dungeon Raids, and completing Dungeons. To compete in Dungeon Raids and participate in Special Events it is necessary to keep the level of your favorite Heroes as close as possible to your Player Level because the opponents of a raid are chosen by Player Level and the difficulty of Special Events scales with the Player Level. Your Heroes cannot exceed your Player Level. Maximum Player Level is 80, and Heroes' Maximum Level is 80, too. The cap has been raised to 70 with the release of the Dungeon Boss Major Update; (March 2nd, 2016) and again up to 80 with the Update on May 25th, 2018. The original maximum Player and Hero Level was 60. Player Level Requirement Various areas of the game require a specific Player Level. These are unlocked at the following Player Levels: *Game Chat, Friends and friend's Champions are available right after completion of the tutorial dungeons. *Player Level 7 unlocks Guilds. At this level you can create and search for guilds. Friends can invite you to join their guild at any level. *Completion of Chapter 4 unlocks Runes in the Craft menu *Player Level 10 unlocks My Dungeon for Raids (PvP) and the Honor Shop *Completion of Chapter 5 (Kung-Kang) unlocks Guild Crowns and 8 Crown quests. Reach Player Level 20 for all 10 Crown quests. Now Events (like Hero Calendar) and Event Dungeons are available, too. *Player Level 15 unlocks Evo Island *Player Level 16 unlocks The Tower of Pwnage and the PWN Shop *Player Level 18 unlocks Evo Crafting *Player Level 20 unlocks XP Island and Gold Island. The Honor Shop offers Materials to craft Improved Runes *Player Level 30 unlocks the Challenge Mode of Campaign Dungeons. Dungeons here drop Improved Runes *Player Level 50 unlocks Boss Island and Epics (Up To Level 5) *Player Level 55 allows to buy Greater Runes from Honor Shop *Player Level 60 unlocks Boss Mode, Greater & Superior Runes and Epics (Up To Level 12) *Player Level 65 allows to buy Superior Runes from Honor Shop *Player Level 70 unlocks Elite Runes and higher Boss Mode dungeons *The Aether Shop unlocks after your first hero has 6 stars (★★★★★★) Additionally: *Campaign Dungeons require a specific Player Level (see Dungeons page for details). *Events dungeons might be tied to the Player Level (scaled difficulty) or require a specific Player Level to unlock. Notes and Tips To get an idea of how much XP and gold is required to raise the level of a Hero to a certain level, refer to the Level Progression page. To level up the Player Level slowly, so you can keep your Heroes' Level close to it, you can decline (do not accept) the rewards for quests that will give you Player XP. Especially in higher levels this will get more important. Before the Boss Mode update you could retreat while in a dungeon when you get a Chest that contains no Hero tokens. This is no longer possible. When the chest spawns you must open it to exit the dungeon. (The retreat button is not available in the menu.) Your XP potion count does not increase beyond 999 per icon. Before it reaches this number, use a couple of potions so no XP is wasted! Read more * Level Progression - How much XP you need for your Heroes * Ascending your Heroes - Unlock new Abilities * Upgrading Heroes - Gain more Stars for your Heroes * Collecting Evos - all about the cute little creatures * Master Evo Chart - reveals which are the most popular Evos * Classes Charts - which Element of Heroes has which Classes of Heroes Category:Gameplay